A mobile communication system is known in which macro cells #A to #G belonging to the same location registration area LA#α are installed, and a home cell #a which a mobile station UE is authorized to access is installed in the macro cell #A, as shown in FIG. 1. Herein, it is assumed that a frequency #f1 is used in the macro cells #A to #G, and a frequency #f2 is used in the home cell #a.
In such a mobile communication system, the mobile station UE needs to perform processing of location registration to the home cell #a in order to perform camp-on in the home cell #a.
Also, in order to change its camping-on cell, the mobile station UE needs to compare the radio quality of the current cell with the radio quality in neighboring cells based on information which is included in broadcast information and indicates the neighboring cells.